


Lazy morning

by GodtierMeenah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodtierMeenah/pseuds/GodtierMeenah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up a few nights after the full moon in a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote for a friend.

Remus woke up to silence. Something wasn't right, this wasn't the forbidden forest or the shrieking shack. The scents were all wrong. The air wasn't crisp and cold like it should be this time of year. His heart began to race and just as he was about to open his eyes and make a run for it he felt something shift behind him.

Remus quickly became aware of the arm draped lazily on top of him and the faint sound of snoring to his right. He slowly began to remember where he was and as he did the scents of the dorm became familiar once again. The boxes of chocolate at the foot of his bed, sweat stained clothes no doubt covering the floor, old books from the library on his night stand and the unique smells coming from each of his three best friends. One of which was clinging Remus close to his body.

James's faint snoring, which normally drove Remus up the wall, was comforting as the tawny haired boy slowed his breathing. It had only been two nights since the full moon, he was usually only this rattled the first night after. The sleeping body next to him shifted again, this time snuggling closer. Remus carefully rolled over in the sleeping boys arms, trying not to wake him. Which of course failed as Sirius was an incredibly light sleeper.

" Nightmare?" Sirius asked tiredly, barely opening his eyes.

"No, just didn't know where I was for a minute" Remus whispered.

"Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They laid in silence, both boys far too tired to talk. Remus watched Sirius trough half-lidded eyes. The boy looked nearly as exhausted as he felt but, unlike Remus, Sirius didn't have black bags hanging under his grey eyes. Remus pushed back some of his unruly black hair which had fallen in front of his face. Sirius smiled softly and Remus smiled back, he had such deep laugh lines, even at only seventeen, he always appeared to be smiling faintly because of it. Sirius took the chance to begin tracing random shapes against Remus's back.

_Heart...Star...Square...Heart...Circle...Heart..._

Remus sighed and shuffled forwards, letting his head rest in the crook of his boyfriends neck. He smelt like sweat and old leather, meaning he and James had practiced Quidditch before he went to bed. Remus warped his arms around the raven's bare torso, holding him close and inhaling.

_Star...Triangle...Heart...Circle...Star...Square..._

Sirius was intoxicating, it was ridiculous and completely unfair to the werewolf. He had extremely sensitive senses and having a boyfriend who insisted on not showering after Quidditch practices did not help when he was far too tired to put up a silencing charm. Remus instead chose to move a hand up to twist and brush his fingers through Sirius's hair.

_Triangle...Circle...Star...Hexagon...Heart..._

Sirius shifted so he could lean his weight onto his arm and rest his head in his hand, still using the other to trace things against his boyfriends back. Remus let his hand trail down Sirius's jaw to his neck to his chest and felt a few slow heartbeats before letting his hand fall against the bed. Sirius watched the werewolf's face as he did so, waiting until Remus's green eyes met his before leaning down and kissing him softly.

_Star...Heart...Circle...Heart...Heart...Heart..._

The kiss was sloppy and they both just ended up smiling so that their teeth clashed together a bit. Remus wasn't complaining, it was that he'd wake up on a Saturday to Sirius. Normally this was Sirius and James's practice time, but all evidence lead to that having been changed to last night while Remus was studying. Remus was gradually wondering if it was really worth it though, as James's snoring was getting louder and more irritating now that he had calmed down.

_Heart...Square...Heart...Line...Heart..._

Remus continued to smile up at Sirius until the look in his eyes caused him to blush and duck his head down. The blush quickly spread across his neck and shoulders. Sirius laughed quietly above him. Remus mumbled nonsense and closed his eyes as he went back to nuzzling into his Sirius's neck. He let himself drown in Sirius's scent for a bit, letting it be the only thing he focused on.

_Heart...Line...Heart...Half circle..?_

He felt Sirius trace his fingers up and down his spine and a shiver went through his body. Sirius leaned down and used his nose to tilt Remus's face up and capture his lips. They parted briefly, Remus's eyes still closed as Sirius kissed his jaw and then peppered kisses down his neck. Remus tilted his head back and let out a quiet sigh.

_Mate..._

Green eyes snapped open immediately. The werewolf's entire body went stiff and he caught his breath. Mate. The word hung in Remus's mind loosely, not entirely certain if he had thought it himself. He was actually rather sure he hadn't meant to think it as he was aware the meaning wasn't simply, friend. No, no that word had come from...something...nestled not so deep inside him.

_"He's my boyfriend. Not my...mate..."_

Remus realized Sirius had stopped kissing him and was staring at him nervously, his eyes flickering back and forth. Remus tried to relax his body a bit and realized he had been holding his breath. He let out a slow sigh, trying to slow his heart for the second time that morning.

"Moony...?"

"I'm fine, Padfoot."

"You sure? You got all stiff, did I do something wrong or-"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Sirius placed a hand on his cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb against it. "What happened, Moony?"

"It was just the wolf...I'm fine, honestly." Remus couldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened, love?"

"It just...thought something is all."

"It can think?"

"Well...not exactly...it can use...never mind. It's too early to be explaining this."

"That's okay, what'd it think?" Remus didn't look at Sirius, he just snuffled close and rested his forehead on Sirius's chest. "Moony?"

"It was nothing, go back to sleep."

"Well, I've been awake for a bit so that'll be hard. Besides it's bugging you, tell me." Sirius began petting his hair.

Remus let out a frustrated whine. "It's gross."

"I'm Sirius Black, it'd have to be pretty disgusting for me to be unable to handle it, Moony. Remember what me and Pete did to the Hufflepuff third years last week?"

"Don't remind me." Remus wrinkled his nose, Sirius had smelt like rotten pumpkin for weeks after. "Fine..just don't think too much of it, okay?"

"Promise."

"It thought...mate..."

"Mate?"

"Yes, mate, as in a dog's mate, disgusting, gross-" Remus let out a low growl, angry at himself.

"It thinks I'm your mate?"

"Apparently..." Remus didn't look up as Sirius pushed his body away from Remus's slightly. He didn't see the dopey grin that spread across Sirius's face. So, naturally, he automatically assumed Sirius was rightly disgusted. Who could possibly take that as a complement? Being told your boyfriend thinks of you as some savage dog would.

"Well, I'm honored."

"What?!" Remus looked up at Sirius, completely perplexed.

"I'm honored, I mean the wolf doesn't really like humans now does it? But it's happy enough to call me your mate." Sirius grinned.

"That's not an honor, Sirius, it's gross and vile and-"

"Moony. I don't find you gross or vile or whatever. You are wonderful and take far too many showers for any normal person anyways."

"But-"

"No buts, I like you and if there's a part of you that likes me and calls me your mate than I will gladly take that title. It can be added to my many other titles, I will be known as Sirius Black, Prestigious Ex-member of the Nobel Family of Black, Greatest Prankster Hogwarts has Ever Known, The Wizarding Worlds Most Attractive Wizard and Mate of Remus Lupin."

Remus frowned up at him and his stupid grin. His brow furrowed and clearly annoyed that he didn't know how to convince Sirius this wasn't supposed to be a good thing. That it meant there was more wolf in him then he liked. That the wolf was closer to the edge then it ever should be. That this was dangerous.

"Besides, " Sirius smirked, looking Remus in the eyes. "I love you."

Remus stared at him, now utterly speechless.

"And by the fact that the wolf decided to call me your mate, I think you might maybe possibly feel the same..." He said a little less confidently.

Remus began laughing. "You really do have Black blood in you..."

"Why's that?"

"You'd be mad to say you love me." Sirius laughed as well.

"I love you too..." The tawny haired boy murmured.

Sirius quickly stopped laughing, replacing the wonderful sound with a smile. He quickly kissed Remus before the boy could begin talking about anything else. It took a very long time before either boy could bring themselves to part. Breathless, Remus found himself smiling stupidly at Sirius. A long snore broke the moment, Remus sent an angry glare James's way while Sirius laughed.

"So, can I be your mate or should we not use that word?" Sirius asked.

"I guess it's not so bad.." The word had come with a swell of happiness when it had crossed his mind.

"So...we can go back to what we were about to be doing earlier?"

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled as Sirius began to go back to kissing his boyfriends' neck. Just as he did, Remus furrowed his brow and sat up quickly, grabbing his pillow. Sirius whined, rolling onto his back.

"What now?"

"I'm stopping that infuriating noise." Remus grumbled as he made his way across their room.

James only got the delayed warning of 'Oi! James!' from his best mate before having a pillowed smothered into his face.


End file.
